


A monsterous AU

by Skittletheskittlenator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittletheskittlenator/pseuds/Skittletheskittlenator
Summary: Ink has found himself in a Horrortale-like AU. Only this one has been ramped up to a ten on the creepy and danger levels. Ink comes face to face with a soulsnatcher, the most dangerous monster in that AU. Will ink take his final breath in that AU? Or will a miracle happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Ink was walking through a new AU. It never ceased to amaze him when a new AU was made, even AU'S like Horrortale and Dusttale. It was a burst of creativity manifesting into a world. Ink arived where frisk was supposed to meet flowey, instead of a green patch of grass there was a blood stained floor and a single leaf. "Oh boy, it's one of those AU'S." Ink muttered to himself, walking on.

As you'd expect with an AU like this there was blood along the path Toriel took to get to frisk. Ink continued on ignoring the blood stains. Ink was in the ruins when he heard an ear splitting screech. Naturally, ink summoned his brush and assumed a defensive position, scanning the area. Ink spotted a brown figure and- oh creators, what was that?! There, standing 6 or so meters away from ink, was a monster. Not like the usual monsters, no, more like something out of a nightmare. In front of ink was a book stained creature with three fingers, each one of them topped with blood stained claws. A freakishly long tongue rapped around a soul. Then there were the eyes, they looked as if someone had gouged the eyeballs out of a starved person and dumped nightmare fule on them. Who would make such a thing?

"Check" ink wispered, as not to provoke what ever that thing was. Just then the thing retracted it's tongue and consumed the soul, the sound of the soul shattering filled the still air.  
\- ACT  
\- CHECK  
\- SOULSNATCHER  
the soulsnatcher is a creature that feeds off of souls. When a soulsnatcher finds it's prey it doesn't attack it directly, it tires out it's prey by chasing it and landing a series of small hits on it's prey. Sometimes these hits can be fatal if one is hit in the right place. Once the soulsnatcher's prey is worn down and unable to fight it picks it's prey up by the neck and extracts the soul with it's long claws, leaving the body to rot. It then consumes the soul. Soulsnatchers are born without eyes, as a result of this they locate things by noise and vibrations in the ground. For unknown reasons if another person or similar sized creature arrives before the soulsnatcher had taken it's preys soul the soulsnatcher will run away, leaving the prey.

\- WHAT TO DO IF YOU FIND YOURSELF UNDER ATTACK BY A SOULSNATCHER -  
\- try to stay alive and awake for as long as possible, go twords civilization or any place with people or monsters. If there are no places with people or monsters then run and pray someone comes.

\- WHAT TO DO IF YOU COME INTO CONTACT WITH A SOULSNATCHER -  
Hide, don't make noise, dont move and pray it doesn't find you

 

Oh creators that thing was hideous. Ink moved into an attack position when the soulsnatcher turned to ink. 'oh right, the vibration sensing' ink thought. In an instant the soulsnatcher lunged at ink. Inks reflexes kicked in and he dodged out of the way. It continued to lunge at ink and chased ink around the ruins. After a lot of running and a lot of dodging small attacks ink was getting so tired he couldn't Dodge all the soulsnatchers attacks. One hit ink right on the back of the head. 

Ink tried to stay awake and aware but all these little hits, plus the hole in the back of his head ON TOP OF the fact that he'd been running as fast as he can just to keep a distance to where the soulsnatcher couldn't hit him, he blacked out.

The soulsnatcher raised ink by the neck and as ink was unconscious he couldn't struggle.

Just as the soulsnatcher was about to begin the extracting process it heard footsteps. The soulsnatcher dropped Ink and ran away, leaving ink in a small puddle of his own blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of the soulsnatcher. And the savior of the savior is..........

Error was walking through a new AU, getting a look at it before he destroyed it. There was no doubt in his mind that he would find ink in this anomaly. The self proclaimed protector of the Multi-verse was always at these new AU'S whenever they pop up. Why did ink have to protect these anomalies? They were mistakes, things that shouldn't exist, so why did ink want to protect them so badly?

Error looked around the room he was in. 'oh great, it's a horrortale variation' Error thought to himself. Next to Underlust, Underswap and Underfell, and Oceantale and Chesstale and, ok Horrortale wasn't that high on his most hated AU list, but he hated every AU. Another variation of any AU was the last thing he needed.

Error turned a corner to find…… ink…….. just lying there in a puddle of, what he assumed was paint. Ink was probably pretending to be dead, or seriously injured. After all ink did play some weird pranks. To make sure ink wasn't playing another one of his weird ass pranks, error hoisted him up with his strings.

Ink sunk like a rag doll in a hand in those strings. Ink was really good at pretending. No, that didn't make sense. Ink usually couldn't sit still for more than a few seconds, there was no way ink would be able to hold still like this for that long. Maybe ink was planning to do a prank like this but fell asleep? Whatever the reason, whatever his intentions, error wasn't going to fall for inks antics.

Error left ink still slightly up in the air and left to "explore" as ink would call it. He would be able to feel if ink tried to escape the confines of Errors strings. So error went off. And ink was left swaying about 1 meter in the air.

 

Just a little while after error left the same soulsnatcher walked by and because of how low ink was hanging, bumped into him. The soulsnatcher went into hunting mode and easily cut through errors strings (suprisingly) and ink fell to the floor with a thud. The soulsnatcher raised ink up by the neck and was about to start the extracting process AGAIN when error came running down the hallway to, as far as he, ink trying to escape. Error turned the corner just in time to see a brown blob turning the other corner.

"What the-" error said in question of whether or not he'd actually seen that or if it was his imagination. Well, seeing as how ink was on the floor with his cleanly cut strings on the ground he started heading down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhhhhh  
> Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh who could be this savior of our savior of the Multi-verse be?


End file.
